


Denial

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward can't take his eyes off Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alpha male

It was powerful. The vibe that Jacob gave off. Edward’s eyes were glued to his wolf form as he practiced with his pack mates.   
  
The way the muscles moved under his fur… the way the pack communicated… the way they all listened to Jacob. It was amazing, beautiful and tempting. Edward grinned to himself.   
  
Jacob was such an alpha male. Even if he denied it.


End file.
